


We Meet Again

by NumberXIX (KathNatsumezaka)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathNatsumezaka/pseuds/NumberXIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our first love isn't always our soulmate.</p><p>A story between Emily, a Keyblade Wielder and Zexion, a Nobody.<br/>(includes IenzoxEven)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it

\- See you later- I say to my friends.

I opened the door in front of me which had a symbol of a book in it. Inside was a boy who I immediately recognized.

\- We meet again, Ienzo.

\- My name is Zexion and how do you know me?

I didn't expected this answer so I didn't had time to counter attack his spell due my surprise. 

_________________________________

It's better if I start from the start, right? 

My name is Emily and I'm 18 years old. Ienzo and I have a long story that begins when we both have 3 years old.

It all began when me and my mum had a walk through Radiant Garden.

\- Mum, look- I said to her, pointing to a kid.

That kid had a white coat with sleeves folded back over a black V-neck top with a white collar.

\- Are you lost?- My mother asked him.

He said no with his head.

\- I'm Emily and you?

He didn't answered me.

\- The girl asked you something- Someone talked from distance while approaching us.

The boy finally said his name was Ienzo.

\- What's the reason to leave without telling me?

Again, the usual silence.

\- Thank you for finding him- The blond man equally dressed as the boy thank us.

_____________________________

We saw each other again when my mum had bussiness in the castle. Sometimes we just sat one beside the other without speaking sometimes we almost destroyed some labs.

Due our 13 years old things started to change. When I was in my seven year in college I though I would be alone because my friend decided to work with his foster father Even. Howewver when I was talking to someone I feel someone hugging me from behind. I excuse myself and she moves away.

\- I'm so glad you're here- He starts- I don't like to be with people I don't know.

For two years we were inseparable but after that time he kept some distance between us without telling me the reason. I tried to speaking with him but they always said he was busy so after a year I dropped the matter. 

After that time I met a Keyblade Master called Aqua and she made me her apprentice. I learned everything about the heartless, the nobodies and the Organization XIII. A year and half later my missions consisted of spying some of the members to collect more information.

On the day I sucessfully entered the Castle That Never Was I caught three of them speaking.

_-Zexion! Zexion!_

_\- Right here. What is it?_

_\- Where is Lord Xemnas?_

_\- His usual spot._

_\- The chamber of repose?_

_\- Yes. Go and see for yourself._

_-That isn't funny.I suppose I have no choice but wait. But the clock is ticking and time is running out. What to do? Why he is never around when I need him? It's almost if he knows I'm looking for him._

_\- You know?- A third person speaks- I don't like that place either. What about you, Zexion? What do you think?_

_-I think eavesdropping is intrusive. Why are you even here? You and Xaldin were tasked to recruit new members. Have you forgotten or are proscanating?_

_\- As if! I'm doing my job. All I have you know I found one just yesterday. "Mar" something. That puts the Organization's count at 11 and since I'm working so hard I had Laexeus take my place for the day. I want to rest up for tomorrow so I wake up feeling nice and refreshed._

_\- Is that so? Well then, I'll leave to it. I have work to catch up on. Good day._

_\- Don't be like that. Come on. Stay and talk. Isn't that time you told me about Xemnas' secret? How long ago was it? When a bunch of warriors wielding key-shaped swords appeared and unleashing the spectular battle. And when it was all over all that was left was a man laying uncuncios without his memories. Xemnas...errr...I mean Xehanort was found by Ansem right around then, was he?_

_\- Your point?_

_\- The Chamber of Repose. If are recalled he spent our time researching the darkness that resides in people's hearts. It's a graveyard that was sealed by order of Ansem the Wise. The first thing Xemnas did once he got rid of him was to undo the seal and build a room in the back. Ever since then he holds himself up in that room when he can and he talks to someone. But who?  For all I know he is the only one in that room._

_\- Do I need to repeat myself about eavesdropping?_

_\- Not eavesdropping. Couldn't hear what they were saying. Trying to find what it was though. Wouldnt you know anything about it, would you?_

_I know I would very much to focus on my own duties as you should do with yours. For we to prepare the new facility immediately but there are only 11 of us in the Organization we are going to need a few more hands on deck._

_\- What new facility? OH! You mean Castle Oblivion. What does Xemnas plan on doing with that place, anyway?_

_\- He already shared his intention with us._

_\- But do you know something he didn't share?_

_\- The Chamber of Repose is part of a pair. The Chamber of Waking is the other. Another graveyard if you called it that. It was constructed by someone other than Xemnas himself. That's where he will find it- it's where he will find his other friend._

I left right away because they were walking in my direction.

_____________________________________________________________

After my report I took a bath while thinking about who I heard.

\- It's everything okay in there?- A girls asks.

\- Yes, Kairi. I'm almost finished.

\- Aqua was starting to worry since you were in there for more than than usual. What happened?

\- Please promise you don't tell anyone.

\- You can trust me.

\- Remember I told you about my best friend? Well, I think he is a member of the Organization. I got distracted because I was thinking of a way to making him leave the Organization.

\- He isn't the same person you knew and probably he already forgot you.

The months that followed they gave me missions that didn't include the Organization and I started to wonder why.

\- I'm the person who knows more about them and I can gather the more useful info. Why did I stop?

\- Someone came here and told us about your past. After that we decided not to give you those kind of missions.

The only person who knew about it was Kairi and I told her not to tell anyone. Anyway, if the don't let me that means I need to go alone.

(In The World That Never Was)

When I reached the Castle I saw the hall was empty. Luckily, the corridors were also empty. That was what I thought until someone cover my mouth and drag me to a hidden place.

\- What are you doing, Emy?- The boy asked.

\- You remember me?- I ignored his question.

\- I never forgot. I'm glad to see you but you need to get of here. If they find you I don't know what can happen.

\- I leave with you.

After a few minutes we hear someone coming.

\- Now it's your change. Just go. I'll be okay.

I did what he ordered and entered the portal he summoned. It opened behind the Mysterious Tower.

I checked if someone was near and entered since no one was there.

\- Everyone is looking for you- I heard Yen Sid- You went to the Castle again, right? You just made it worse for your friend.

______________________________________________________

\- What did you do?- Aqua entered my room- Didn't I forbid you to go there? Thanks to you we lost a good double agent.

\- What?

\- Exactly what you heard. When we got there he already had lost all his memories. And for the record who told us about you was him. He wanted to protect you but you did a good job protecting him when you got there.

I didn't sleep well that night and everyone notice.

\- There's a way to bring Ienzo back. But it won't be easy- Yen Sid said.

\- Just tell me what to do.

\- You need to kill Zexion. There's no need to explain why, right?

___________________________________________________________

We were divided in trios and scattered in all directions of the Castle. We fought against nobodies in our way and in the end we stopped in front of a door.

\- See you later- I say to my friends.

I opened the door in front of me which had a symbol of a book in it. Inside was a boy who I immediately recognized.

\- We meet again, Ienzo.

\- My name is Zexion and how do you know me?

I didn't expected this answer so I didn't had time to counter attack his spell due my surprise. I knew his memory has erased even so I didn't want to believe and this was the result: I was in a parallel world where the storm never ends. 

Zexion appears in front of me laughing in a way I never saw or heard. I attack him with success but there's a time where I'm caught in other spell of his. It takes me some time to dispel it and when I'm successful I repeat all my attacks again until I kill him.

In that moment he dissapears in darkness and I run to Radiant Garden. Why Radiant Garden? Easy, it's where Ienzo was turned into a nobody so it's where he will come back.

When I got there no one was at the main gate. I search for Ansem's study and in there I found the boy I'm looking for and a blond man. I take them both  and only stop on the Tower.

\- I already set two rooms. Let put them there- He told me and helped me.

In the evening the ex-number VI wakes up .

\- Is that you, Emy?- He asks when he feels someone near him.

\- Yes, I'm here.

\- Are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?

\- No, thanks to you.

 Ienzo was talking about the day I was mad with my friends and decided to go to their world on my own. It seems he doesn't remember a thing about our fight or what happened before that.

\- I need to tell something but I can wait until you feel better.

I got up to let him rest however he takes my hand and doesn't let me leave.

\- What's wrong?

 I sat up again and took a deep breath.

\- I like you in a romantic way.

\- I'm flattered but I don't see women that way- He answers after a few seconds.

 I didn't mind if he said no but this was worse than I thought.

\- Any lucky guy?- I tried to hide my disappointment.

\- Can we talk later? 

I left the room and only came back when was dinner time. I knocked Ienzo's door room but was no reply. I opened it and no one was inside. 

I decided to check the other one and saw the door was opened. I know I shouldn't I heard his speech.

_-Please wake up, Even. You're the most important person in the world for me._

I was speechless. So this guy I brought is the one Ienzo loves?

\- They are calling you for dinner- I tell him.

\- Can you ask them to leave it here?

_________________________________________________

-It seems you need to get it out of your chest- Kairi entered my room when I was laying in my bed with a arm covering my eyes.

\- Ienzo is gay- I explained everything in one sentence- There's nothing I can do to change it and the second person I brought is the one he loves, Now I remember. Even is the one who took care of Ienzo when he was a child. I understand that he loves him but that's enough to want him as a boyfriend?

\- I heard Even is 30 years old so it's not so much difference but if you say he was is foster father maybe he is confusing parent's love with boyfriend's love.

A few days later I hear them talking.

_-What's the matter, Ienzo?- The older man asked._

_\- I lo...I love you, Even._

_\- You're like a son to me so I guess the feeling is the same._

_\- That's how you see me?- I may not see but I'm certain Ienzo is sad right now._

I decided to continue my way and report to Yen Sid.

Later, when I was going to my room I found my friend looking through the corridor's window.

\- Are you okay?- I asked.

\- I know you heard me when I talked to Even on the first day we got here and also know you heard us in the garden today. Are you happy with the outcome?

\- What do you mean by that?

\- What do you think of the idea of your wish becoming true?

Yes I admit I want one night with him but not like this. It seems wrong but when I realized what was happening I was already been dragged into the room.

This is how he reacts to a negative answer? My mind kept telling me to leave but my hearts begged to continue. Try to guess which one won. 

__________________________________

I'm sorry if I did something wrong to you. I was so frustrated. I know this isn't a excuse but...

\- Don't worry- I reassured him- I wanted it too and you didn't hurt me.

. We should take different ways. I don't want to ruin our friendship even more.

\- I think it's the best- I confirmed, hugging him for the last time.

After breakfast I decided to talk to Master Yen Sid about my departure and Ienzo was the next one. It was hard not to talk to him but it was for the best and our deal anyway.

_________________________________________

\- Where are you going?- One of my friends/ teammates asked when he saw my backpack.

\- I talked to the masters and they let me protect the Seven Princesses of Heart since I'm a Keyblade Master.

\- Congratulations.

\- Thank you.

\- A guy just left. Is he a Keyblade Master as well?

\- No, he isn't. Maybe he left for another reason.

I said goodbye to all of them and walked to my vehicle.

The reason I'm leaving is Ienzo and his reason is Even. No one wants to be in place where it brings bad memories.

\- Ienzo, you didn't want to ruin our friendship but you just did that the moment we got together, on porpuse or not- I talked to myself- I hope we can meet again someday, best friend.

END


End file.
